Fix-It Complex
by Marla-bis
Summary: Cuando Amara y Chuck se dan cuenta de dónde han acabdo los Winchester y de que, esta vez, no tiene arreglo, dan con una solución algo extrema... Nada me pertenece, ojalá, así no habría pasado lo que ha pasado.


-Esta vez nos hemos lucido demasiado hermano…-Amara observó el panorama ante ella con el ceño fruncido para dedicar a continuación una mirada excesivamente juiciosa a Chuck, como le gustaba ser llamado.

-Lo sé…pero ya sabes, sólo hay una cosa que no podemos hacer como dioses…

-…cambiar el tiempo; sí, lo sé, pero les podemos enviar a ellos a un mundo donde sean más felices, ¿cierto?-La otra deidad alzó una ceja de su traje de carne.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

Tierra alternativa, varias décadas antes.

-Necesito la custodia legal de estos chicos.

El demonio observó de arriba abajo al cazador que tenía delante, algo divertido.

-¿Y los jueces humanos?

-Mira, cabrón de ojos rojos, no soy nada suyo y lo sabes, y su padre les ha pegado.-Señaló a los dos niños que esperaban en la habitación de al lado.

-Ese Sam siempre yéndose de la lengua… ¿No crees que parece un pequeño bebé de alce?-Lucifer el Alce, eso estaría bien.-Vale, Bobby Singer, aceptó aunque, por una vez, lo haré gratis; John Winchester es lo suficientemente odioso y molesto como para merecerlo; aunque sigo abierto a un beso.

-Ni en mil años, Crowley.

Décadas después, mismo universo, distintos Sam y Dean; junto a los cadáveres de sí mismos.

-Pero… ¿y la cabaña? ¿Y Cas? ¡¿Sam, no estabas dentro?!

-Tranquilo Dean, no es para tanto.-La voz femenina le hizo girarse.

-Amara, Chuck… ¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez?

-¿Conocéis Rick y Morty?-Silencio por parte de ambos hermanos ante la pregunta de Dios.-No sé por qué me esfuerzo…resumiendo: vuestro plano de la realidad, insalvable; las versiones de vosotros mismos en éste, insalvables; sólo hemos hecho la ordenación lógica. Os dejamos en vuestra nueva vida…sólo que, aviso de spoilers, no es exactamente como recordáis.

La pareja de hermanos de mayor poder y edad desapareció, justo cuando el móvil del menor de los Winchester comenzó a sonar.

Lo cogió sin tan siquiera mirar el nombre, como un autómata defectuoso.

-Sammy, mis señores suegros están aquí y no es la experiencia más agradable de la historia… ¿ tanto tardáis Dean-o y tú en matar a un par de brujas?

Su sangre se heló.

-Gabriel.

Unos años antes, en este mismo plano de la realidad.

Jessica había muerto, y era todo culpa suya.

Sabía lo que era y, a pesar de ello, había creído que podía llevar una vida normal.

Y, entonces, había descubierto por el camino del sufrimiento que no, que no podía ser normal, que el destino marcado antes de nacer podía más que sus propias decisiones.

Pero con Gabe no tenía que haber sido así, era un arcángel, por favor, no una simple humana indefensa e inocente.

-Lo siento amigo, está claro que todos los que se me acercan sufren…pero ahora que Lucifer se ha ido, me encargaré de que nadie más sufra por mi culpa.

-¿Cómo que amigo? Y, por cierto, igual yo sí que quiero que me hagas sufrir…

-¡¿Pero cómo?!-El ángel de menos de metro setenta se encogió de hombros.

-Digamos sólo que el verdadero Loki me debía un favor…y, volvamos a lo más importante, deberíamos redefinir el concepto de amigo.

De vuelta a nuestros desafortunados héroes.

-¿Samuel? ¡Mary, deja de seguir a todas partes a la Mary con t…tobillos de persona adulta! Te dejo, luego me dirás qué te pasa.

Sam dejó caer el móvil, sin saber cómo procesar la conversación que acababa de tener.

-Gabriel, ¿el arcángel?

Sam asintió.

-En esta dimensión no debió de morir…y está casado. Al menos, tiene suegros.

-Nuestro bromista, el hermano insufrible de Cas, ¿casado? ¿Quién es la desgraciada?

-No idea pero, por como hablaban estaba claro que la conocemos…Están en el búnker…con niños.-Dean cabeceó varias veces, aquello era demasiado; no había suficiente cerveza y tarta de manzana en el mundo para procesarlo.

-Bueno, pues esperemos que al menos el búnker siga en su sitio, y eso que ganamos.

Unos meses antes, también en esta dimensión.

Mary se acercó a Bobby, que estaba sentado a la entrada del búnker.

-Creo que todavía no te he dado las gracias, por conseguir que mis chicos salieran tan bien sin que yo estuviera, por protegerlos incluso de su padre.

-No hay por qué darlas, esos dos son lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, créeme. Seguramente, no tendría la familia que tengo ahora sí no fuera por ellos.-La mujer recientemente revivida sonrió.

-Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo… ¿un demonio, Bobby, y encima británico?-Él se encogió de hombros.

-Hasta a lo malo te acabas aficionando, supongo.

Volviendo al momento actual.

Sam y Dean llegaron al búnker tras apenas una hora de coche.

Dean se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta del lugar que había acabado siendo lo más cercano a un hogar que había tenido en muchísimo tiempo.

-A ver que nos encontramos...-Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para salir, tres figuras infantiles aparecieron corriendo hace su adorado Chevy, seguidas de cerca por…su madre, Mary Winchester, Campbell de soltera.

-¡Papá, tío!-Comenzaron a gritar los niños de forma desacompasada y, entre chillidos, la puerta se abrió sola y los tres saltaron al interior.

Los dos que parecían algo mayores, ambos de pelo castaño no muy oscuro y ojos color miel, pasaron por encima del mayor de los Winchester sin hacerle mayor caso.

La otra niña, sin embargo, de impresionantes ojos bicolores, uno esmeralda y otro celeste, y pelo casi negro se quedó a su lado.

Teniéndola tan cerca aún más consciente de lo joven que debía ser; no más de cinco años.

-¿Papi?

Jo Winchester sabía desde pequeña (y eso que, en verdad, aún se la podría considerar bastante pequeña) que, normalmente, entre los padres hacía falta más que un conjuro lleno de energía, algo de sangre y amor verdadero para lograr tener hijos (y no es que sus padres no hicieran también lo mismo que tenían que hacer los de sus otros compañeros para tener hijos pero, por alguna razón, con ellos no funcionaba).

También sabía que ni caza monstruos ni tener acuerdos con Cielo e Infierno eran habituales fuera de las Casas de Locos, como había oído a su propio padre llamarlos en más de una ocasión.

Por eso había aprendido casi a la vez que a hablar a mentir sobre, básicamente, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su vida personal.

Y, aunque se le daba bastante bien, la verdad era que no le gustaba demasiado.

Por eso aquel día, cuando su padre y tío aparecieron incapaces de recordar nada (y, por tanto, en necesidad de que alguien lo hiciera por ellos), no pudo ser más feliz.

Unas horas después.

Dean y Sam se quedaron bajo propia petición solos de nuevo.

Sam miró a su hermano mayor, todavía tratando de asimilar la información.

-Así que tú y Cas…

-Y tú y el gilipollas ese del Bromista…

-Y nuestros padres son Crowley y Bobby…

-…y Kevin, y mamá, y Charlie, y Ash, y ADAM están vivos..

-…y Cas y tú tenéis esa cría tan mona, y luego la niña de Cas y Meg…

-…y tú y tus gemelos, y nuestro hermanastro medio demonio.-Sam suspiró.

-Sí… ¿Y sabes lo más sorprende Dean?

Que creo que esta realidad me va a gustar.

 _Y esto es todo, después del desastroso final de temporaa algo tenía que hacer...y esta idea empezó a crecer en mi cabeza y ya tengo a medio escribir otros dos relatos en este nuevo mundo..._ _Así que, deseando que os guste y me lo hagáis saber en los comentarios (o sí lo he hecho mal, también se agradecería, s'il vous plaît),_

 _Larga Vida y Prosperidad,_

 _Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glokta_


End file.
